User talk:Samuelcd1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to Uncharted Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Naughtydog Forum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TreatTheSickness (Talk) 19:00, October 10, 2010 Welcome!!! Hey, I've seen you on the ND forums. Welcome to the Wiki!--Klock101 19:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:uhh Hey, Samuel. I think you're talking about the news section on the homepage. I made a mistake there when I was adding the news about Uncharted 3's release date, but I changed it yesterday. Unfortunately, Wikia's cache can be a bit aggressive and the page you are seeing is not the most up do date version. This will have happened because you visited the page when the mistake was still there, and now that version of the page is what you're seeing. If you log out and log back in, the homepage should fully update. I know it's annoying, but I'll get in touch with Wikia about the issue. Thanks.--Klock101 08:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry man. I was in a bad mood that week and I probably shouldn't have taken it out on you. In regards to editing however, just please make sure you're editing for the sake of the Wiki and not for the top spot on the leaderboard. Just make sure all your edits have a point. Also, I've noticed that you're signing your posts strangely. Although there's nothing wrong with what you're doing, I'm not sure if you've noticed that there is a signature button at the top of the editing box. If you click it then your signature will be automatically added to the end of each post you make. Alternatively, you can add four tildes (the ~ symbol) to the end of each post. This will also generate your signature. Happy editing!--Klock101 20:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey Samuel. You can add as many categories as you like, just as long as they apply to the pages that they're on. You've been here for a while now and you've been editing pages well, so I trust you not to cheat the leaderboard. It's only really new users that ever try to cheat the system. If you have an account here and have been editing well, then you'll be fine. Also, to rename a page, you click on the dropdown arrow beside "Edit" and click on "Move." You will then be asked how you want to rename the page.--Klock101 13:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sub Categories Don't worry about the questions. I'm here to help. To add a category to different category's sub-category section, all you have to do is go to the category page you want to make a sub-category, and go to the bottom of the page. Then add it to whatever category you want and it will automatically become a sub-category of that page. For example, to make the category "Uncharted Characters" a sub-category of the category "Characters," you'd go to the "Uncharted Characters" category and add the "Characters" category to it.--Klock101 15:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category Create all the categories that you want (well, as long as they're relevant). I don't think that there are any DLC medals though.--Klock101 21:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Please reply to this message at link provided As an active Uncharted wiki contributor, I am asking that you take the time to read this message. I am taking steps to get the achievement system removed from the Uncharted wiki as it has caused far more hassle than it is currently worth. I apologise to any editors that enjoyed having the achievement system, but in the long run, I feel that removing it for the time being is best. If/when the wiki reaches a larger size, with more active administrators to oversee it, then I would be happy to reinstate it. For now however, we do not have the manpower to control abusers of the system, who's edits are harmful to the wiki, and who's numbers have been growing recently. To have the achievement system removed, I must first have the support of members of the Uncharted wiki community. As a result, I will ask you to please leave a comment on this blog post showing your support. Thank you. --Klock101 19:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted the category Due to the fact that the amount of redirects that would be required would cause havoc, it is not possible to move/rename categories. If you do happen to make a mistake with one, then all that can be done is to delete it. I've deleted the misspelled one. All you have to do now is make a new one.--Klock101 21:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Punctuation Seeing as there is a finite amount of medals, and that you are the one adding them to categories, then I'll say leave it as it is. When all of the medals are in their categories then there will be no need for anyone else to add pages to those categories, so it will be fine. The general rule to avoid situations like this with categories is to call anything related to Drake's Fortune "Uncharted," anything related to Among Thieves "Uncharted 2" and the same for Drake's Deception, "Uncharted 3." ie. "Category:Uncharted 2 medals" as opposed to "Category:Uncharted 2: Among Thieves medals." It avoids punctuation issues and is much easier and quicker to type.--Klock101 22:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Plunder medal values Hey Samuel. I was hoping that you'd be able to tell me the values of kill related medals in Plunder matches. I know that they were changed in 1.09 to deter kill farming, but I forget what value they have. I'd go online and check myself but my PS3 is broken.--Klock101 16:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medals Ok. Thanks for looking. Hopefully I'll get my ps3 fixed soon (or get a new one), so we can check then. Thanks again.--Klock101 23:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Request I can assure you that we do more than welcome new users ;) If you look at a medal page, a game page, a music page, you'll notice the infoboxes at the right hand side. I assure you, they don't magically appear. Also, someone has to make sure that vandals are warned, and banned if the repeatedly offend. You also have to differentiate between vandals and inexperienced wiki users that would benefit from reading the Manual of Style and the . Also, the css and JavaScript have to be maintained and updated. A lot of things go on behind the scenes that don't appear on the "recent activity" page. We also handle any user complaints, suggestions, troubleshooting, etc. It's a learning experience, so I'll grant you the admin rights. You can give it a trial run and see what you think.--Klock101 19:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Ok. If you ever change your mind in the future, just let me know.--Klock101 18:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Miscellaneous Not really. Voice actors have the voice actor categories, Miscellaneous just means any other stuff NT92 19:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Because there is the Uncharted 1 & 2 voice actors Categories. Its not that it is wrong, just not needed NT92 19:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No it doesn't, Miscellaneous just has the development studios and the ND forum. The Voice actors are in the Voice actor categoriesNT92 19:22, February 18, 2011 (UTC) They are just Miscellaneous things, like the ND forum. NT92 19:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Its not like people won't know whats real and whats part of the game. And also nobody would search Real World or Miscellaneous, because they don't search Categories. NT92 19:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) In fact, neither Real World or Miscellaneous are needed. There is already Development studios and Forums categories NT92 19:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey Samuel. NT92 has let me know about the ongoing issue with the "Real World" category, and I have to say that I agree with him. I'm not saying that it was wrong to make the category, it's just that I really don't think that it works in the scope of this site. The "Real World" category works best on wikis with thousands of pages that require advanced category structuring, and even then it will only really appear on wikis whose subject is set in an alternate world to our own. Again, I'm not saying that you're wrong, and you are entitled to add whatever categories you want to pages. Just remember, this site can be edited by anyone and as a result, your edits can be challenged by other users. You may raise the point that you have been adding pages to the "Real World" category for a while now, and I have not said anything. It's a fair point, and the reason is that categories aren't my main concern on the site.As I told NT on his talk page, if I see someone adding blatantly wrong categories, I'll stop them. Otherwise, I'm fairly indifferent. The category system is there to help readers find pages with similar content to the one that they're reading and occasionally help editors find problematic pages (like "General Cleanup"). It's more based towards directing readers rather than editors, so keep this in mind. There's not a whole lot that I can do in this situation, it's going to have to be worked out between you and NT. Hopefully the two of you can come to a compromise, and if not then let me know and I'll sort the issue out.--Klock101 23:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Request Uh, ok? Seeing as you've already changed your mind once, I'll give you the rights for a week and see how it goes. After that, we can make a decision.--Klock101 18:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) News Hey Samuel. I've been meaning to update the news format ever since the wiki redesign, and I've finally gotten round to it. You'll definitely notice it when you're on the homepage, but if the page looks the same as ever, click Ctrl and F5 to bypass the cache. Wikia can be a bitch with cache files sometimes, especially on the homepage. Let me know what you think.--Klock101 02:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi I choose what image I'm going to use for "Caption It!" just before I post it on the forum, so I haven't chosen yet. Upload it to the wiki and send me the link and I'll have a look.--Klock101 21:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Take as much time as you need.--Klock101 21:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I'll definitely use it. Thanks!--Klock101 21:56, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Wiki design Hey Samuel. Just to let you know that I'll be messing around with some of the colours/templates/JavaScript on the site over the next few days as I prepare the MonoBook skin. I'm guessing you've noticed the button beneath the Uncharted Wiki logo. Also, I'll be adding some new features like the clock above the Random Page/Featured Article buttons. Nothing major, but I thought I'd let you know in case you're wondering what's going on over the next while if the site changes at all. Also, I've added some new features from Wikia. If you check out a category page, you'll notice that instead of just textlinks, there are now images linking to each article. And, you can now make Top 10 lists (here's an example, I know it has 12 instead of 10, but Wikia refers to them as "Top 10 Lists.") If you want to make one of your own, then go to "Add a page" and make a page called "Top 10 list:LISTNAME HERE" Obviously replace the LISTNAME HERE text with the name of your list (I've called the example "Maps.") After that, the "top 10 list" creation interface should come up and it will take you through the rest.--Klock101 02:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well there is already the category for Uncharted 2 Multiplayer. The other sub-categories that are related to Uncharted 2 Multiplayer are different subjects, such as Boosters, Skins, Medals and Maps. NT92 21:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Uncharted 2 hack You can still check its history through the restore menu. Nothing on Wikia tends to get deleted forever. The page said (copy and pasted word for word): Well you should know Harry Flynn but there has been a rumor that someone hacked Harry and made Ezio be playble this has not been Confirmed. Ezio is from The Assassins Creed sereis --Klock101 22:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game Icons That's a great idea. I just had a go at doing it there and failed miserably, so I'll give it another shot tomorrow using a slightly more basic system than the one that I just tried. I'll keep you posted on the progress. --Klock101 23:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sure thing. I have an idea of how it will work, and the icons will be a template. Basically, all you will really have to do is go to an article and add for Drake's Fortune, for Among Thieves, for Drake's Deception. For something that appears in more than one game, you'll add . All going well, I'll have it up and running later today. I'll let you know when, and what the additional codes for Eye of Indra, Uncharted Portable, Drake's Trail, The Fourth Labyrinth and any others I think of. --Klock101 15:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Icons With any luck, all articles will have the icons. The template is now called "Era," not games. I still have a few more icons to make (the 3 game and Eye of Indra ones were easy, but I have to make things like Drake's Trail and The Fourth Labyrinth from scratch). I'll keep you updated on the progress. I think it will be better to hold off on adding them to articles until they're all ready so we wont have to go back to articles repeatedly adding the missing ones. Shouldn't be much longer.--Klock101 18:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Eras Sure. Just don't add anything to medal or treasure pages because I haven't done the icons yet. Here's a list of the icons and their codes: Template:Era. Be sure that games are listed in chronological order, followed by Eye of Indra. Things like music or actor should be listed before the games. Ex: First ACTOR/MUSIC (if applicable) Followed by GAMES (in chronological order) Then EYE OF INDRA Finally OTHER (Drake's Trail, Fourth Labyrinth, etc.) --Klock101 22:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Multiple eras are added in the one template and separated by a |, ex: --Klock101 23:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, make sure that the era template is the first thing on the page, above all other text. It wont work properly otherwise.--Klock101 23:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed them. Just remember, goes above everything else, even images.--Klock101 00:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've tweaked the Era template a little bit so it should look better on pages now. Just be sure to keep it at the top of the page and make sure you have no spaces before you type in .--Klock101 19:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Samuelcd1997 I will be looking forward to editing stuff on the Uncharted wiki and will be looking forward to keep in touch Unchartedfreak10 Re:Multiplayer gametypes Awesome. I wont have too much time to finish any of the other projects until mid-June, but after that, hopefully I can finish off whatever's left in time for Uncharted 3. Thanks for sorting out the gametypes.--Klock101 20:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Treasures OK, no problem. Cellbob 21:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine im not mad for deleting my article Re:Spammer They're not usually like that. He's been going around to a lot of wiki's, impersonating an admin at the Mass Effect wiki. He got over 90 pages on one of the other wikis. He's clearly in need of a life. I'm glad you blocked him before he did any more damage. I've reported him to wikia staff, so hopefully they'll ban him everywhere. --Klock101 13:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Article category tabs To tell you the truth, I have no idea what they are. I don't remember adding them to the list. I think that they might be the Era template, but I'm really not sure. --Klock101 13:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia chat feature Wikia are beta testing a new chat feature for wikis. It might be an idea to try it out? Full info here. Let me know what you think. --Klock101 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Last edited Wikia are in the process of removing the bar which contained those features. Apparently, in a recent round of testing on random wikis, it increased page editing by around 11%. You can still see page histories via the dropdown menu in the "Edit" button. --Klock101 18:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Some updates I've applied to Wikia to enable the chat feature I mentioned before. Unfortunately, they've stopped adding it to Wikis for a little while so they can fix some bugs. After that, we'll be in the first group to get it so hopefully it won't be too long. Also, I'd like your opinion on a beta feature that we can try out. It allows you to comment at the bottom of articles like you can on blog posts. It's an alternative (although not a replacement) to talk pages. It prevents other users from editing your messages (unless they're an admin) and might promote users to get involved, as it saves the effort of opening the talk page and having to edit with the wiki code. I'll enable it on the wiki so you can see what it's like, and decide whether to keep it depending on your reply. Thanks. --Klock101 22:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Top ten lists/homepage I'll be looking into moving some stuff around on the homepage over the summer (starting mid-June when my Leaving Cert exams finish). The affiliates section is taking up too much room as it is, so when I'm shuffling around the stuff then I'll see what I can do. I have a lot of ideas for things to add to the wiki over the summer, so I'll keep you posted. --Klock101 23:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Music I'm not sure how much you've used the infobox templates before, but if you're familiar with them, then you can skip most of this message. If you head over to one of the current music articles (Breaking and Entering for example), and open up the editing window you'll see the "Infobox piece" template. Basically, this template allows you to enter information and it converts this information into a the box you see on the right-hand side of the page. For the Breaking and Entering article, the infobox is as follows: Obviously you'll need to update each section for the individual pieces (name, length etc.) Some things like the image, caption and iTunes link will remain the same for each soundtrack. The prev and next should be in order of the Soundtrack's tracklisting. For your main question, the listen links. Beside the listen option above, you'll see: bwtOlnj2Zsg The only part of this you'll have to change is the "bwtOlnj2Zsg" bit. The listening option is from YouTube, and the listening bar is basically the YouTube player with the video screen size set so it doesn't appear. As you'll know, every YouTube video has a URL address. The Breaking and Entering vid is from this URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwtOlnj2Zsg If you look at the end of the URL, you'll see where the "bwtOlnj2Zsg" comes from. Each YouTube vid has this code, and it is always in the form v=CODE. All you need to do is copy the bit after the "v=" and put it where the "bwtOlnj2Zsg" is. I hope this explains everything. --Klock101 19:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Drake's Fortune infobox There's already a Drake's Fortune infobox set up in the Nate's Theme article. It has the image and iTunes link and is ready to go. Thanks for working on these articles. On another note (just as a heads up), I'll be away this weekend, and unavailable from now until sometime Sunday evening, so if you leave any messages I won't be able to answer until then. --Klock101 22:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Code Here you go: --Klock101 13:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow You've been busy :) Awesome work. You're right, there will be a lot to do when Uc3 comes out, but new releases/announcements usually bring in new editors. The number will more than likely rise slightly around E3 and even more during the beta. --Klock101 19:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually you can help me with something. I played the demo for the first Uncharted game a few years ago, but I was too young to get it myself at the time, and it eventually lost my attention. But seeing the upcoming release of Uncharted 3, I'm wondering if I should get it. I had this same issue with the Assassin's Creed series; I wanted to get the first one, but as with Uncharted, I was too young to get it. I recently bought Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and loved it, and so I had to get Assassin's Creed II and the first one to figure out how everything came together. So I wound up playing the series backwards. I've read the summaries here of the first and second Uncharted games, so I have the general idea behind them. My question is this: If I do decide to get into the Uncharted series, would it be to my advantage to play the first two before the third? Or should I just jump right into Uncharted 3? Sorry! I left the last message asking about the Uncharted series, but I forgot to put in a title. Sorry about that! Eaglewulf23 21:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome message I've been wondering how to change that myself. Each time it's added to a page, it gives the name of a random admin, so you have as much chance of being displayed as me or NT92. I'll try to find out and see if there's a way to put all of our signatures on it. --Klock101 12:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Forum post Um, do you mean this one? --Klock101 18:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm not sure I'll play the first one, but Uncharted 2 seems pretty cool. Thanks for the reccomendation. Eaglewulf23 19:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Forums Unfortunately, Wikia forums are a bit fickle, and you have to categorise which forum section you want your topic to go into by adding one of the following at the top of each new thread: If you don't add one of these, your thread wont appear in the forums, and only appears in the recent activity. I've tried to figure out a way to make it automatically sort the threads based on which section it's created in, but I've had no luck. --Klock101 20:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cast and Crew You an add them to the category if you like. I created the category earlier but I didn't have time to add all the other pages to it. --Klock101 22:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Some Missing Things 1.Sully's yacht 2.Sully's Docks You can find pictures of these in U:DF concept art hey i have a question what do you do with points?Joelcotton1 22:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I understand I understand. And sorry for my bad english.. Re:Missing Articles Thanks! I think that's all of them. Good job. --Klock101 12:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stats I don't know if you saw the message Renatabls left on my talk page in reply, but you can see your info at . --Klock101 13:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Template You can find the template here. All you have to do is add the new weapons, after the ones already listed. Make sure you add between each weapon name. --Klock101 16:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates Templates are special pages, the content of which is inserted into another page when the template is added to it. So, all you need to add to the page is and that will add the template to the page (the brackets differentiate between template links and standard page links which use square brackets). Adding the full code from the template page to each individual page means that you'll have to update each page individually when you want to add a new weapon, whereas adding will insert the template, which can be edited from just the one special template page, automatically updating every page the template is on. --Klock101 16:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) My wiki Many thanks! Please advetise it to everyone! Hallowseve15 21:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Icons I'm glad that they weren't added now or there'd be hundreds to remove! I'll do my best with the new ones, although I wont be making them until next weekend at the earliest. The ones that I'm planning on using are added to pages the same way as era, but there shouldn't be any issues with images or anything else because they don't take up space in the article, and no matter where you add the template to the page, the icons will always appear at the top (example here at the Fallout wiki]). --Klock101 16:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Engaged? Hey. You said IGN posted an article that says Nate and Elena are engaged. Can you post a link. Also, to add a reference in an article, all you have to do is add: Full URL here :EDIT: Never mind. I found it. ::EDIT: Hmm. It wasn't actually confirmed that they're engaged. Greg Miller is clear that he is assuming that they're married. --Klock101 20:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) PAK-80 Hi, where did you find the image of PAK-80? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, i see. :| [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Renatabls admin request Renatabls has made an admin request. I'm ok with it, but I want to see what you and NT think. --Klock101 17:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:PS3 My exams finish next Friday evening, so I'll be getting my new PS3 next Saturday. Hopefully I can find a decent bundle with either LA Noire or Infamous 2. But I'll definitely be playing the beta. I wouldn't miss it for love nor money :) --Klock101 21:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tau Sniper Hi Samuelcd, do you remember where did you find the name of the Tau Sniper? [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 00:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Renatabls welcome message Thanks for letting me know. I've updated the welcome messages for registered and unregistered editors. If you ever need to, you can edit them at these links: MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon --Klock101 21:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) UC2? Hey, do u want to play online with me? I need someone good in my party for once, and ur the max level. Plus i need a co-op partner because i keep getting paired with low levels and i prefer Crushing or Hard. NT92 20:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat The wiki chat is now live! Spread the word :P You can access it . --Klock101 21:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thread I have no problems with attempts to bring in more editors. I'm not lying when I tell you that the first published version of the Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer beta took me just over 6 hours to write without a break. I'd rather not have to do that again, so I'll be thankful for every opportunity to bring in editors. Let's hope the mods don't lock or delete it. --Klock101 19:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:icons Add: to pages about Uncharted: Drake's Fortune to pages about Uncharted 2: Among Thieves to pages about Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 20:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) On the Chat It seemed like you were trying to get a hold of me, so I got back on if you need to talk. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 22:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: those pics I can't remember. I closed the site after getting those two guns because i couldn't find the same type of pictures for the others guns (except the AK, but theres no need to replace the AK's picture). NT92 18:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Medal Kickback template I saw your message yesterday, but completely forgot about the template. I'll set one up later and let you know when it's ready. --Klock101 12:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Sig Which color do you want, i can make one for you. [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature Tell me which color you want and i'll create one for you. =] [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Like this?: Samuelcd - talk [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, i guess you know how to change it, but if you don't, go to . :) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Next Week Ok. Thanks for letting me know. Enjoy your trip. About the medal kickback template you asked about a few days ago; I haven't gotten a chance to make it yet. I'll probably make it over the next week so I will have probably made the articles by the time you get back. --Klock101 18:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sig Copy: Samuelcd - talk and paste it at the bar in 'signature' [[User:Renatabls|'Renata ']] Talk 21:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:News Hey Samuel. My internet connection isn't working properly, so I'm having trouble doing anything online today. I've managed to update the news with your blog post. I had to change the image to a different format and size. I'll explain how you can edit the news slider on the homepage (and why I had to change the image) as soon as my connection starts working properly again. --Klock101 23:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured quote and news blog Back when I was redesigning the wiki in January, I typed up a list of about 80 featured quotes. Then I set the template to randomly choose and display one every time the homepage is loaded, so you'll see a new quote every time you refresh the page. The same thing happens with the featured images and (to a lesser extent) the featured article. As for the news blog, I'll write up a guide on how to update it (there's some irritating things you have to do to get it to work), and link all of the admins to it. That way, if any of us need to update it, we can. I'll let you know as soon as it's ready. --Klock101 20:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Korra Not yet, i was having a trip, i just arrived. :) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 20:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) UC3 Kills of the Week/InfiniteRange08 Back in June, during the UC3 beta, I (InfiniteRange08) sent you a mesage, telling you how your name sounded familiar to me. Thanks to the wikia, now I know why! ProtoStealth 22:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I got her I bought the sidekick expasion pack, i have wetsuit elena now. :D [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 23:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:News Wikia updated the image slider that was used in the News section, and it messed up the image sizes. I had to take it down as a result. I'm still trying to get new images that fit into the new sizes. As soon as I figure it out, I'll put it back up. --Klock101 15:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Referencing So, i saw "I STILL don't know how to do the references links with the small number, but I atleast posted a link to the video." and i'm going to explain how to reference. :) The 1st thing you need is a link, then after the end of the sentence you add your link here, and at the very end of the article you add: References And it's done :D. Any help with wikia coding just ask me, and for advanced ones ask Klock. ^-^' [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 20:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Idea I have an idea for the wiki if you can join chat for a second. Hallowseve15 14:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) "aka Samuel" Aka Samu for me. XD [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 18:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL, it's because i'm sure everyone calls you samuel, and i wanted to be epic. ;) [[User:Renatabls|'Renata']] [[User_talk:Renatabls|'Talk']] 23:28, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profiles I'll see what I can do about the profile text, although I'm not sure how to change it. It was Wikia's decision to change the profiles, and they haven't put up any help guides on customising them. I'll ask on Wikia Community Central, although an answer might take a day or two. Also, can you check out the reply I left Hallowseve regarding the character articles here. --Klock101 18:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: The issue has been fixed. You might have to bypass/clear your cache to see it. --Klock101 18:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character articles If you want to get started now, then go ahead. I'm leaving tomorrow and wont be back for several days, so I wont be starting until then. I know you're going away too, so it might be impractical for you to start now. There's no rush at the moment, so you can leave it until you come back if you like. --Klock101 18:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kickback template I never got around to making it, but Renata seems to have made one in her sandbox. I'd set it up as a template, but I'm literally just leaving for the weekend. You should leave her a message and she can set it up. --Klock101 10:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC)